Interessanter Sommer
by Samusa
Summary: Was zwischen Staffel 1 und Staffel 2 passiert sein könnte...


**Interessanter Sommer**

by Yury Julian, Kiddo & Samusa

In Loving Memory of Jonathan Brandis

13.04.1976 - 12.11.2003

* * *

_Als der Regenbogen verblasste,_

_Kam der Albatros._

_Und trug mich mit sanften Flügelschlägen_

_Weit über die sieben Weltmeere._

_Sanft setzte er mich an den Rand des Lichts._

_Ich ging hinein und fühlte mich geborgen._

_Ich hab euch nicht verlassen._

_Sondern bin euch nur ein paar Schritte voraus.

* * *

_

Disclaimer: Wir besitzen keinerlei Rechte dieser, von uns geliebten, Serie und verdienen mit dem Schreiben dieser Story auch kein Geld.

* * *

"Wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte Bridger. 

"Ganz gut schätze ich. Dad sagte, auch wenn er viel zu tun hat, wird er nächstes Jahr zu meinem Geburtstag kommen. Er hat es versprochen." antwortete der Teenager als er auf den Captain zulief.

"Keine Sorge, Lucas. Das nächste Jahr wird großartig werden", versicherte Bridger.

"Was werden wir machen?", fragte er als sie am Strand entlang liefen.

"Na, wir bauen uns ein neues Boot, ganz klar", sagte Nathan.

Lucas antwortete darauf nicht mehr. Gerade eben hatte er sich erst von seinem Vater verabschiedet. Auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde, so war er traurig, dass diese Begegnung nur so kurz gedauert hatte. Es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, noch sehr viel mehr Zeit mit seinem Vater zu haben. Schweigsam lief er neben Bridger her, der seinen Arm um seine Schulter gelegt hatte. "Und was machen wir nun?", fragte Lucas, nach einer Weile, als er die Stille selbst nicht mehr ertragen konnte.

"Wir gehen zu mir, essen etwas und fangen sofort an mit der Planung für das neue Boot", schlug Bridger voller Enthusiasmus vor.

Lucas zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Das war nicht die Antwort, mit der er gerechnet hatte. "Ich hoffte eigentlich noch etwas Urlaub vorher haben zu können."

Der Captain lächelte. "Na gut, dann machen wir vorher noch etwas Urlaub. Ich habe so und so nichts zu verlieren. Sollte es ein neues Boot geben, an dem ich nicht mitgearbeitet habe, kommt die UEO früher oder später dennoch zu mir. Die brauchen schließlich einen Captain, der ihren Vorstellungen entspricht."

"Sind Sie sich da so sicher?"

"Aber natürlich", sagte Bridger selbstbewusst und führte den Jungen zu einem kleinen Motorboot.

Gemeinsam fuhren sie zu der Insel des Captains, wo bereits jemand mit einem köstlichen Mittagessen auf die beiden wartete. "Ich dachte schon ihr kommt gar nicht mehr", sagte Kristin Westphalen als die beiden die Küche betraten.

"Lucas wollte einfach nicht von seinem Vater weg", behauptete der Captain und ging schleunigst außer Reichweite des Computergenies.

"Na ganz toll! Als könnte ich was dafür, dass mein Vater auf einmal bemerkt hat, dass er einen Sohn hat und ihn unbedingt im Arm halten will." Lucas rollte mit den Augen. Er ließ sich am Esstisch nieder und faltete die Serviette auseinander. Der Teenager versuchte damit die innere Unruhe zu verbergen, die ihn befallen hatte, kaum dass Bridger die Sache mit seinem Vater erwähnte. Nun, da er ganz kurz mit ihm zusammen gewesen war, vermisste er ihn mehr denn je.

Die Ärztin schenkte den Worten keine weitere Beachtung mehr, sondern füllte Lucas etwas auf einen Teller, damit sie sofort mit dem Essen beginnen konnten. Anschließend wollte sie sich etwas in die Sonne legen mit einem guten Buch und in alleiniger Gesellschaft von Nathan.

Lucas hingegen begab sich in das Gästezimmer, wo er seine wenigen Sachen, die er noch vor dem Untergang des Bootes bei der Evakuierung hatte retten können. Als er das Zimmer betrat, schloss er die Tür hinter sich und sank an sie gelehnt zu Boden. Ein tiefer Seufzer entrann seiner Kehle. Aus seiner Hosentasche holte er einen bereits völlig zerknitterten Umschlag. Sein Vater hatte ihm diesen bei einer seiner vielen Umarmungen zugesteckt. Wieder einmal schien Geld alles zu regeln. Er war dick genug, um ihm genau dies zu zeigen. Wenigstens hatte er ihn richtig gesehen und mit ihm von Angesicht zu Angesicht sprechen können. Das war auch einiges wert, wenn man bedachte, dass sie in den letzten Jahren eher über Vidphone kommunizierten, da Briefe schreiben zu zeitaufwendig für den großen Wissenschaftler war.

Erneut seufzte er und steckte den Umschlag in die Hosentasche zurück. Was er damit machen wollte, wusste er noch nicht. Vielleicht wäre es eine gute Idee am Nachmittag in die Stadt zu gehen und den beiden Erwachsenen ihre Ruhe zu lassen. Schließlich musste er noch seine Mutter anrufen und ihr Bescheid geben wo er sich befand. Sein Vater hatte zwar gemeint, dass er dies tun wollte, doch besser war es, wenn Lucas sich selbst bei ihr meldete.

Langsam glitt sein Blick durch den doch recht kahlen Raum. Der Captain hatte gemeint, er könne sich hier nach Herzenslust einrichten und dies als sein eigenes Zimmer betrachten. Sollte es ihm an irgendwas fehlen, würde er sofort für Abhilfe sorgen. Dem Teenager selbst war dieses Angebot mehr als unangenehm. Er wollte nicht, dass der Captain sich so sehr um ihn kümmerte. Noch war er ja nicht völlig verloren in der Welt und seine Eltern hatte er auch beide noch. Okay, das Argument zog nicht so ganz.

Ihm gegenüber am Fenster stand der Schreibtisch, an der Wand rechts daneben war das Bett, auf welchem sich nur ein sauber zusammengelegtes Bettzeug befand. Bevor er heute Abend zu müde war, sollte er es vorher bezogen haben, aber erst einmal brauchte er mehr Licht im Raum. Er stand auf, stolperte über den hässlichen Läufer bis zum Fenster und zog die seltsamen weißen Gardinen zur Seite. Sein nächster Handgriff galt der Öffnung des Fensters. Die drückende Mittagshitze drang in das Zimmer, doch das störte ihn nicht besonders. Alles war besser, als der Mief, der sich über Monate in dem Raum angesammelt hatte, als niemand hier lüften konnte.

Seine Tasche lag nach wie vor vor dem Bett auf dem Boden und wartete nur darauf ausgepackt zu werden. Mit zwei Schritten war er bei ihr und kniete sich nieder. Er öffnete den Reißverschluss und holte seinen Computer als erstes heraus, legte ihn auf die Matratze des Bettes und griff dann zum Kulturbeutel. Der Vorteil an diesem Zimmer war, dass er sein eigenes kleines Badezimmer hatte. Es war nicht besonders groß und geräumig, aber es war schon etwas besseres, wenn man seine eigene Dusche besaß.

Schnell brachte er den Kulturbeutel in das Bad, als er es wieder verließ, ließ er die Zwischentür offen stehen, damit auch da etwas von der frischeren Luft herein kam. Er würde sich die Tage sicherlich noch besser einrichten, aber vorher nur das nötigste. Als nächstes verstaute er seine Sachen im Schrank, der an der Wand mit der Tür auf den Flur stand. Sobald das getan war, überlegte er erneut, was nun zu tun war. Für weitere Einrichtungsaktivitäten hatte er keine Lust. Am besten machte er sich wirklich auf in die Stadt. Lucas zog sich lediglich noch etwas über und war keine zwei Minuten draußen vor dem Haus und suchte die Erwachsenen, um sie darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen, wo er sich jetzt hin begab.

* * *

Nach kurzem Suchen hatte er die zwei auch schon entdeckt. Dr. Westphalen saß auf einem Liegestuhl und hatte ein Buch in der Hand. Der Captain dagegen hatte mehrere Blätter vor sich liegen und entwarf schon mal die ein oder andere Skizze für eine neue seaQuest. Als er den Jungen neben sich hörte, blickte er auf. „Hey, was hältst du von einem neuen Brücken Design? Fast alle Arbeitsplätze könnten diesmal zur Mitte hin ausgerichtet sein, das würde die Kommunikation untereinander sicherlich erleichtern." 

Innerlich stöhnte Lucas kurz auf, hatte der Mann etwa noch nie etwas von Urlaub gehört? Er beugte sich vor um einen Blick auf Bridgers Zeichnung zu werfen. „Mh, sieht nett aus." Allerdings erinnerte es ihn auch ein bisschen an eine Raumschiff Brücke einer alten Fernsehserie. „Ich wollte fragen ob ich das Boot nehmen kann um zum Festland zu fahren."

Bridger sah ihn kurz prüfend an. „Weißt du wie man damit richtig umgeht?" Schließlich war er zur Zeit für den Teen verantwortlich.

Der Teenager nickte. „Ja, das ist kein Problem."

Nun nickte der ältere Mann. „Dann kannst du natürlich zum Festland. Hast du was Bestimmtes vor?"

„Ich brauch das ein oder andere. Die paar Klamotten werden mir nicht lange reichen."

Der Captain nickte verstehend. „Brauchst du Geld?" Er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, dass Robert als Teenager ständig knapp bei Kasse gewesen war.

Das Computergenie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Mein Vater hat mir einen dicken Umschlag mit Geld gegeben." Er grinste und zog eine Plastikkarte hervor. „Und eine Kreditkarte." Klar, seit der Sache mit Node 3verdiente er auch sein eigenes Geld, aber wenn sein Vater was springen ließ, würde er ganz bestimmt nicht nein sagen. Dass Dr. Wolenczak damit sein schlechtes Gewissen beruhigen wollte, war dem Teen allerdings mehr als klar. So war es schließlich schon immer gewesen.

„Okay. Komm aber zurück bevor es dunkel wird. Ich muss Kristin dann nämlich noch zum Festland zurück bringen." Der Captain und Dr. Westphalen hatten beschlossen zu versuchen, ob eine Beziehung zwischen ihnen Zukunft haben könnte. Für's erste wollte die rothaarige Frau aber trotzdem in ihrem kleinen stilvollen Appartement bleiben, gleich zusammen zu ziehen schien ihnen beiden zu übertrieben.

* * *

Wenig später befand sich Lucas auf dem Festland. Mit dem Boot konnte man es von Bridgers Insel in etwa 20 Minuten erreichen. 

Der Teenager hatte bereits das eine oder andere besorgt als er plötzlich von einem Mann in Anzug beinahe über den Haufen gerannt wurde. „Woah!"

„Oh tut mir leid, ich habe…. Lucas! Schön dich zu sehen."

Der Blondschopf dagegen musste schon zweimal hinschauen. So hatte er den ehemaligen Moraloffizier noch nie gesehen. „Wie siehst du denn aus?"

Ben drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse. „Schick nicht? Ich komm gerade von einem Bewerbungsgespräch."

Das Computergenie sah ihn immer noch ganz irritiert an. „Für was?"

„Als Manager für ein Fast Food Restaurant."

Ja, das passte zu Krieg, allerdings bestand auch die Gefahr, dass er dann sein bester Kunde wäre. „Und wie lief's?"

Der frühere Offizier zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Aber ich habe meinen gesamten Charme spielen lassen. Wenn die mich also nicht wollen, ist es ihr Pech!" Er sah auf die Uhr. „Tut mir Leid Kleiner, aber ich muss los. Hab gleich noch ein Vorstellungsgespräch."

Lucas nickte. „Okay."

Aber Ben drehte sich noch mal um. „Wo kann man dich jetzt eigentlich erreichen?"

„Beim Captain. Er hat mir sein Gästezimmer überlassen."

Krieg lächelte und winkte noch einmal. „Super. Dann weiß ich ja Bescheid." Er freute sich ehrlich für den Teen, er hatte schon Angst gehabt, dass Lucas irgendwo abgeladen wurde, aber bei Bridger war er in den besten Händen. Klar, viele hielten Ben für einen oberflächlichen Kerl, aber das stimmte nicht ganz…

Lucas schaute dem dunkelhaarigen Mann noch einen Moment hinterher, was für ein Zufall, dass er hier jemanden von der Crew traf. Auf der seaQuest hatte er manche Leute manchmal tagelang nicht gesehen, und hier rasselte er gleich mit Ben zusammen. Sachen gab's…

Er sah sich um, irgendwo musste hier doch ein Sportgeschäft sein. Er brauchte dringend eine Badehose, damit er mit Darwin schwimmen konnte. Und wenn er schon bei dem Thema war, ein Elektronikgeschäft wäre auch nicht schlecht. Er wollte an Bridgers Steg unbedingt einen Vocoder installieren. Er würde bestimmt nicht darauf warten, dass eine neue seaQuest fertig war um wieder mit Darwin sprechen zu können...

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt... 


End file.
